No Time Outs Left.
by Trivher
Summary: A little baseball, some football, a bit of this and that.


If you think I own the rights to these characters let me know and I'll pass on a number of a very nice psychiatrist for you to talk to.I must thank Christine a.k.a JackPhillipsGirl for helping on the baseball part.

"How can you like Annie!?"I ask Jack in total disbelief.

"Oh come on she's pretty nice Carey."He replies back while turning his attention back to the newspaper.

"Pretty annoying you mean."He just sighs; well it's the truth!Annie is annoying!

"Sure she has her faults but everyone does so just leave her alone, ok?"Touchy.Being a considerate guy I grant his request and turn the television on.I watch some movie straight out of the 80's it might be considered a Brat Pack flick.Big poofy hair, guys wearing make up and bright colors.It wasn't that exciting but someway I was unable to turn away.Television can do that to a person.Jack is able to keep on reading without once being sucked into the invisible mind controlling rays like me.I would love to know how he does it.

Two hours of my life pass by, two hours I will never get back.But even if I did I'd properly just end up wasting them again.The school day should be over by now, meaning Annie will be here soon.Oh Joy!Jack had a doctor's appointment in the morning and I suppose Molly was in a nice mood and let him take the whole day off.I wish my mom was nice like that to Clu and me.But nope, and there's no reason to hold gruches on the subject so thinking or better yet mobbing about it won't do any good.

"I'm home!"Wonderful now the fun can begin!Why didn't I leave before it was too late?Oh that's right that stupid movie!Television really is bad for you.Jack, who is now working on some crossword type of a puzzle that Molly had left lying on the coffee table, looks up and waves at her.I to of course wave as well, I hate being rude.

"Anything interesting happen in school today?"He asks her.

"Well during third period Howard Klizer and Anthony Rein got into a fight….."I start to drown her out I don't see how Jack and Molly can take that.Yes Clu is a talker as well, in a non annoying way though.I follow Jack's led and copy his facial movements to create an illusion that I am in fact listening.Annie isn't actually known for her intelligence, I could stare straight ahead as if stoned and she won't take notice.Isn't she done talking yet!?Just like that stupid Energizer Bunny, someone should take a bat to it and stop the consit It keeps going and going and going.I think hitting her with a bat could get me in some serious trouble.

Aw finally she's leaving the room heading for the staircase.I can only hope she has some long and complex homework assignment that she must start working on immedially.

"Level with me here Jack, do you really honestly like her?"

"On liking as if I think she's good looking then no.But as a friend yes I do.Why do you have such a problem with my answers?"My problem is the fact he's in denial of the truth.

"No I don't just can't completely understand where there coming from.So Annie's consistent ever pleasant the sun will come out tomorrow attuide annoying?"

"Sure at times but not enough for me to warnet me thinking her as annoying."I want to reach over and smack him in the back of his head.I don't though, not sure why.

"Whatever. Did you catch the Red Sox game last night?" Hopefully this is subject we can obtain a polite and conversation with. 

"Parts of it, I had homework." Jack's one of the only people I know who actually does homework without television or music being on.

"They lost you know."

"Yeah I know." Well this conversation is quickly going nowhere.

"What do you think of the new manager?" Oh maybe there's still a chance to salvage it.

"I think it's a bit early to tell, so far he isn't appealing to me."

"I know what you mean. I'm just pissed about the players' bored pessimist attutides towards the game." 

"It's like they just gave up.It's quite a shame."Jack nods and focuses his attention on his little puzzle.I pick up the remote and start cruising through the channels.Finally stopping on some sports channel, Fox Sports I believe.Golf, how boring.Why do the announcers have to whisper?It's not like their anywhere near green.Oh good a commercial break, one of those the front desk people give their options and predications on certain games and players.

"Well some how Tampa managed a win yesterday against Dallas."Spoken by let's call him guy number 1.

"Was it just me or was that one of the slowest none excitable games in a long time?"Guy number 2 speaks.

"Sure there have been better, but it just shows they both have great defensive teams."Back to number 1.

"Did you hear that Jack?They won!"Oh of course he heard!Jack is many things but deaf isn't one of them.

"Yes I did I caught the end of the game."

"How was it?"

"Pretty good but usually the last minutes in any game are good."

"I suppose you're right."I go back to images on the screen and he goes back to the little numbered grids.A few minutes pass of that, it was like we were frozen in time but the clocks keep on ticking.Soon I hear the sounds of someone running down the stairs.I don't look up, what's the point?It can only be one person.A person I don't feel like putting on a show to pretend as if I like her.

"Get out!"Jack screams, making me jump and my heart rate accelerate.I look up and see his reasoning behind it.I want to ask him, so still liking Annie as much as you were before?

"What I thought you liked sports?Oh come on Jack give me a break."Whine!Whine!All she ever does is whine.

"No way.I will not tolerate any Yankee or Packers merchandise in this house."

"What's the big deal?"Oh here it comes!

"What's the big deal!?Just that The New York Yankees and Green Bay Packers are the worst, self centered thinking their God's gift to world kind of teams!"A person should know never to insult a man's favorite team or praise his least favorite team.

"Fine.Sorry."I watch her eyes roll into her head as she removes her Yankees cap.She then heads back to the stairs.

"I said get out."Jack calls out to her.

"I did!"

"I mean get out of this house."Annie just stands there and the stare off begins.With neither of the budging.Finally she lets a sigh escape.

"Fine I'll go to Chelsea's house."With that said she leaves the house with her Packers jersey practically at her knees.Where exactly did she buy her clothes?Or better yet didn't her mom teach what the little numbers on those little white poky things mean?

"So Jack still—"

"Don't say it Carey!"Cut off at the pass, that was harsh.I knew the answer, so did he.Just not ready to admit I was right.But alas Jack will now start noticing all of Annie's little faults and annoyance.All because she stupidly brought the wrong team merchandise.I would hate to think of how the scene would of unfolded if she had gotten the right ones.Oh wait I don't want to picture that!I turn back to TV which as been turned to some type of a western movie.And let the little invisible rays and John Wayne hypnotize me again.

The End.Yes the end, open endings are much better then situation comedy kinds.You know where everything is solved and everyone lives happily ever after by the time credits are rolling. 


End file.
